Rebirth of a Priestess
by The Sixth Muse
Summary: (A/U) 500 years ago Inuyasha was sealed to a tree by a powerful priestess but the spell didn't hold. Now in present day Tokyo, Kagome is a senior in highschool with people out for her blood. But why?
1. Golden Eyes

Hello to everyone out there. This is the fourth fic that I have created so I hope you enjoy it. For those of you that have read any of my previous stories hopefully this will meet your high expectations. Also as many of you can see I'm very diversified. Aren't you proud? You may also be asking yourself why in the hell is she starting a new story when she still has to finish her other three. The answer is this just popped up and I had to write it. It was begging to be written and how could I deny an idea the right to be written. Anyways blah blah blah I'm sure you don't want to hear more.  
  
NOTE: I would like to state that I write only because I want to. I don't do this for publicity or anything else. Also reviews would be greatly appreciated but I won't beg for them. I don't like it when other people do because they need to feel important. I also don't like writing them but if you send me a review I will gladly return the favor by sending you one. This is also stated in my bio.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. (I hate this part of the process in writing a fanfic.)  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Rebirth of a Priestess  
  
Chapter One: Golden Eyes  
  
A blood-curdling scream broke the peaceful silence in the heart of the forest. Pounding footsteps could be heard, racing down a narrow path that wound through the dense trees. The panting breath of the prey led the hunter straight towards her. Not like there was anything she could have done to escape anyways.  
  
He could smell her. The clothes wrapped around her body stunk of the sweat that seeped from the pores in her skin. Her tangled black hair had the slight scent of lavender, telling him all the more of her wealth. But most of all he could smell her fear. It radiated from her body and wrapped around her like a smothering cloak. This woman was scared. And she had every right to be. When he tired of the little cat and mouse game that he was playing he would kill her without mercy or remorse. It was always the same.  
  
The woman in question finally broke through the cover of the forest into a small clearing. Her dark brown eyes darted around the area looking for a place to hide like a wild animal. Her normally sleek and beautiful black hair was now a disheveled mess and the light pink kimono that she wore was torn almost to shreds. Blood slowly dripped from several cuts along her body and splashed onto the ground below, staining it so permanently that not even something as inferior as dirt would ever forget this night.  
  
The woman could hear the quick movements of something in the trees and she realized that she had hesitated too long. She turned to her right and tried to escape but it was too late. As soon as she took one step forward the hunter dropped to the forest floor in front of her. He stood up from his crouched position and glared at her with an icy hatred through golden eyes. That glare froze her in her spot and she started to tremble with fear. The hunter moved slowly towards her never looking away for a second.  
  
"Give it to me," he demanded in a soft but threatening whisper. "Give me the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"T-The what?" she stammered breathlessly.  
  
"You know what I want. Now give it to me." The woman just whimpered as she kept on staring at the golden eyes in front of her. A look of disgust crossed the demon's face and the endless pit of golden eyes was the last thing that the woman ever saw.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Yes it's so very short but what do you want me to do. I hope that you liked this small little tidbit of a story and if you didn't too bad for you because it gets better. I just want to warn you before I forget that updates may not come as often as I'd like. Normally I update about every week but lately my updates have been getting farther and farther apart. Plus you have to keep in mind that I have three other fics that I'm working on. So just please try and be patient. Well, thanks for reading. See ya next time! 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are property of  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
~Present Day Tokyo~  
  
"Kagome, wake up!"  
  
A girl of eighteen shot up when the shout reached her ears. Her wavy black hair fell to about the middle of her back and her brown eyes looked sleepily around her room. They stopped when they settled on a face by her bed. It was Souta, her little brother. His own black hair was sticking up all over the place and he was still in his pajamas.  
  
"What is it Souta?" she asked, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Kagome, it's 7:00! You've only got fifteen minutes before you have to be at school!" Souta whined. Why couldn't his sister ever drag herself out of bed in the morning? It was like he was her personal alarm clock.  
  
"What!" she shrieked. Souta covered his ears and backed out of the room as Kagome started to dash around looking for a clean uniform to wear. He closed the door quietly behind him and padded down the stairs in his bare feet making his way to the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast. There was bacon sizzling in the pan and he could smell the delicious scent of pancakes already on the table. Souta seated himself in his own chair and started to dig in with relish. His mother hummed a soft tune behind him as she flipped the bacon so that it wouldn't burn. It was one of those peaceful mornings that you wish would last forever. But all good things must come to an end.  
  
The sounds of running feet could be heard as Kagome jetted out of her room and nearly tripped her way down the stairs. Her backpack was slung across one shoulder and her shoes were in her other hand. She slid into the kitchen on stockinged feet startling her mother. Souta merely watched with sly amusement as he swung his feet back and forth under the table.  
  
"Mom, please tell me that my lunch is already made!?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Of course, dear," her mother answered holding out a brown paper bag with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks Mom," she said, grabbing the sack and bolting out the door.  
  
"Kagome, put on your shoes for heaven's sake," Mrs. Higurashi called after her daughter. Souta giggled as he watched his sister through the screen door. The paper sack was clenched in her teeth as she hopped up and down on one foot trying to get her shoes on. When she did finally manage to shove her feet in her shoes she was off once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ringing of a telephone brought twenty five year old Miroku out of his morning nap. He glared evilly at the object that had been causing him so much trouble of late. He debated on whether or not to rip the thing from the socket in the wall. He decided against it. Saying a little prayer to whatever god that was listening, he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked meekly. He hoped that it wasn't a bill collector. He didn't need anybody else hassling him.  
  
"Is this Private Eye Miroku's office?" said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Yes, this is Miroku speaking. May I please ask who's calling?"  
  
"My name is Inuyasha Hitari. I own Hitari Incorporated and I'm offering you a job." Miroku nearly yelled out loud. Finally someone was calling to give him money instead of take it. Not to mention this person was the owner of a very wealthy company.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Hitari, what can I do for you?" Miroku asked in his most business like voice.  
  
"I need you to find someone for me."  
  
"I can that but I'm going to need a little more information than that."  
  
"Meet me at my office tomorrow at noon sharp. My secretary will give you directions. I would also prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about this case," the voice whispered. Miroku barely managed to suppress a shudder when he heard the voice. It was soft yet threatening. Maybe taking this guy's case wasn't such a good idea after all. Wait a minute? What was he thinking? He had to take this case or go into another line of business.  
  
"Right, Mr. Hitari."  
  
"I'm going to transfer you over to my secretary. Remember, don't tell anyone. Goodbye." Miroku heard a soft click and the sound of his call being transferred. Sighing, he dug through his desk trying to find a sheet of paper and a pencil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young boy walked down the streets of Tokyo slowly making his way to school. His red hair was pulled back and his green eyes were a bit misshapen. He talked softly to himself studying for an extremely hard test that he had later that day. Suddenly he was bowled over as a girl wearing the uniform for his school ran into him. The books in his arms spilled onto the ground and he landed face first onto the pavement. Sitting up he rubbed his head and began to gather his books.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going next time!" he shouted. Looking around he spotted the girl a few feet away from him picking up the remnants of her squashed lunch. When he shouted she glanced over at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush," the girl said standing up.  
  
"What for? If you're trying to make it to school on time you've still got half an hour before the first bell rings," he said.  
  
"What! But Souta. . .he said. . .ooh, that little brat! I'm gonna kill him when I get home!" she shrieked. He took a step back trying not to get caught in her net of anger.  
  
"Hey, how did you know that I'm on my way to school?" she asked when she noticed that he had stepped back.  
  
"The uniform," he said in a voice that had the hidden meaning of "duh."  
  
"Oh, right. Wait then that must mean you go to my school. You're wearing the boys uniform," she said.  
  
"Yes, now if you'll excuse me," he said turning around.  
  
"Wait! You didn't tell me you're name," the girl called after him. He stopped so suddenly it looked like a brick had hit him.  
  
"It's Shippo," he said evenly without turning around. Running footsteps told him that she was following him. She slowed down when she came up beside him and walked with him.  
  
"Well, then Shippo, my name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you," she said innocently. Shippo looked at her out of the corner of his eye trying to determine if she was being sincere. She certainly looked like it. Nervously he walked down the streets of Tokyo with her. It wasn't often that someone was so nice to him. Especially someone that he had just met right off the streets. Pretty soon he began to relax a little bit the walk became more enjoyable. When they did finally make it to school the said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Hmm. . .another short one. Oh well it was mainly introductions but not everyone was introduced. Half the people don't come in until later in the story. I would like to thank Angel-Fergie for the first review ever on this story. You make me so happy. Now I know that people do actually like my fics. Next chapter Miroku gets to meet his new client and Sango makes her first appearance. Maybe I'll even put Kouga in there too. Well, see ya next time! 


	3. A New Face And A New Case

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Three: A New Face And A New Case

The next morning dawned bright and early for twenty three year old Sango Kitoru. The alarm clock by her bed made an annoying buzzing sound that wouldn't leave her alone. It seeped through the pillow that covered her head and entered her ears. Groaning, she rolled over and reluctantly opened her eyes. The sun was shining in through her window at such an angle that she had to squint.

Finally after another five minutes of listening to her alarm, Sango was able to drag herself out of bed. She walked over and hit the Reset button on the stupid contraption that was so perfectly named "alarm" before she stepped into her closet to get dressed. 

"Sango, what time is it?" a muffled voice mumbled in the bed beside her own.

"The same time it is every day when I wake up to get dressed," she called back to her roommate. Sango stepped back out into the room dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a lavender T-shirt. She walked over to the tiny dresser that she shared and started to brush her long straight jet-black hair. Sango watched through the mirror as her roommate sat up and pulled the thick comforter from her head, making her bed-head hair even worse.

"Do I have to get up?" the girl groaned, as she watched Sango apply her make-up.

"If you want to be kicked out of college go right ahead and stay were you are, Yumi," she retorted.

Yumi groaned again and decidedly dragged herself out of bed. She practically crawled to the closet were she changed as Sango had. Reappearing in the room, she launched herself onto her bed and dove under the covers again. Sango sighed at Yumi's antics before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. As much as Yumi was her friend, Sango sometimes thought that she didn't take life seriously enough.

_No, I'm not going to go there_, Sango thought to herself. She shook her head and tried to forget the horrible images that passed unbidden through her mind. She had enough to worry about. 

Walking slowly down to the small cafeteria in the City of Tokyo College or better known as CTC, Sango tried to get her mind on something else by reciting the formulas that she would need for her Calculus test at the end of the day. Hopefully she wouldn't fail this test as she had done with all the others. Sango let a smile play at the corner of her lips as she thought about how bad both she and her distant relative, Kagome, were at math. It didn't click for either of them and this had brought them closer together since they had met almost a year ago. It was at a family reunion for some long dead relative that neither of them knew about, when they literally ran into each other. Kagome had been chasing after her younger brother Souta, trying to pay him back for the fake spider he had _accidentally_ left in her piece of chocolate cake. Sango had also been chasing after her brother Kohaku who, being the little pest he was, had managed to soak her thoroughly with a dropped water balloon. Both brothers were running for their lives and paying more attention to the angry siblings on their tails rather than the ground in front of them. Souta and Kohaku ran straight into each other and tumbled to the ground. Before both Sango and Kagome could stop they also crashed together and landed with an undignified plop right onto their brothers.

After a few minutes they had managed to untangle themselves and apologize to one another. Souta and Kohaku weren't so lucky. Kagome and Sango decided to work together when it came to torturing their brothers. Once the punishment had been dealt out, the two girls got down to talking. They discovered that they had a lot in common. Such as math being their worst subject and the fact that they lived close by each other. After the reunion ended, they were fast friends. Today that friendship still lasted and now they were as close as sisters.

Still mumbling to herself, Sango entered the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. Already the place was starting to get crowded as students sat down for breakfast. Several tables were covered with open books and yet to be finished homework. Students milled around talking to friends and catching up on the local gossip. Several people said "Hi" to Sango as they walked by. She waved back but didn't reply. She still had to study.

Ten minutes later the five-minute bell for the first classes rang. Sango packed up her things and headed to her first class with the rest of the throng of students.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Private Eye Miroku Himuta strolled down the streets of downtown Tokyo. The area bustled with activities as people absorbed in their own business hurried by. Tall buildings soared into the sky so that one couldn't look at them without having to squint from the light of the midday sun. Honking cars and shouting voices made up most of the noise and the smell of hot dogs cooking filled the air.

Miroku glanced down at the piece of paper held in his right hand before stopping in front of one of the largest sky scrapers in the area. Straightening his freshly pressed, cheap black suit, Miroku stepped through the revolving door and into the main lobby. In front of him was a desk with a receptionist seated behind it. She had a headset strapped to her head and was speaking rapidly to the person on the other line. When Miroku stepped up in front of her she stopped talking and immediately put the person on the other line on hold.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked politely. Miroku grinned mischievously before he answered.

"I'm here to see Mr. Hitari. I have an appointment."

"Name please?"

"Miroku Himuta." The receptionist turned to the computer at her side and punched something in on the keyboard. She didn't notice the detective's hand slide over the top of the desk until it was too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the twenty fifth floor of the Hitari Incorporated building, a man that looked to be in his early twenties sat in a large office chair while looking out the glass window. The man's hair was so pale that it was white. He wore it down to the middle of his back and was tied back into a fashionable ponytail. His eyes were a startling shade of liquid gold. Anyone that had eyes could see he was strong. It didn't have anything to do with his muscles. At the moment an expensive Armani suit covered them. But it was in the way he stood and the way that he looked at you. He radiated confidence from every pore in his body and no one could help but feel intimidated.

Suddenly, the white furry ears that sat on top of his head twitched. A scream from twenty-five floors down could be heard followed by the sound of a woman screaming, "_You lecher_!" Something heavy hit the floor and groaning ensued from the unfortunate victim of his receptionist's blow. The man couldn't help but smirk a little. It seemed that the famous Private Eye Miroku was living up to his lecherous name.

A soft buzz was heard coming from the man's polished wood desk a minute later and the man turned around in his chair.

"Mr. Hitari, Mr. Miroku Himuta is here to see you," the voice of the receptionist came from the over the intercom.

Inuyasha Hitari reached over and pressed the small black button next to the intercom. 

"Send him up," came his gruff reply. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five minutes later a battered looking Miroku stepped into his office. He was rubbing the back of his head where a large bump was forming. 

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Hitari?" Miroku asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his suit. He didn't really care about how he looked. He was here to get a job, not be a parading monkey in heels. Inuyasha eyed him carefully before he replied. The short black ponytail that stuck out from the back of his head was old fashioned but it seemed to suit the detective. Amethyst eyes regarded the room carefully and his pose was relaxed yet alert. This man had seen tough times before.

"Call me Inuyasha." Miroku shrugged indifferently at the man's request.__

"Alright, Inuyasha. What can I do for you? Our phone conversation didn't shed too much light on what sort of job you were offering me."

"I need you to find someone for me," Inuyasha commented quietly. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the woman that he was looking for. It didn't take long for the image to surface.

"Do you mind telling me who you need to find?" Miroku asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he glared at the detective standing in front of him. Miroku didn't even bat an eyelash. He was used to these kinds of people. The kind of people that looked on you like you were scum because you didn't own some large house on the beach.

"She's a young girl. I'd guess she's around the age of seventeen or eighteen. Black hair and hazel eyes," Inuyasha finally answered closing his eyes again. Miroku snorted.

"Thanks for describing just about every teenage girl in Tokyo."

"Don't patronize me, detective!" Inuyasha yelled. His temper snapped in two as Miroku tried his patience, of which he had very little. He stood up violently and his chair surged backwards behind him. The two glared at each other before Miroku was forced to break eye contact with the man. Inuyasha's eyes had been intense and full of an emotion that he couldn't quite place. _Whoever said eyes are the window to the soul hit the nail on the head_, Miroku thought to himself.

"Alright then. Do you have a picture, a name, birth date, address, phone number?" 

Inuyasha thought for a moment as he calmed down. A small smirk played across his lips thinking of the victory he had just won. The detective would now behave and ask only questions pertaining to the job. It was like training a puppy. Sitting down in his chair again, Inuyasha continued to think creating an uneasy silence between the two.

"All I can tell you besides those facts is that she will live at a shrine. I can't tell you that name or the address or even the general area, as I don't know myself. That's why I'm hiring you. I want you to find this girl and than bring back all the information you can on her. I don't want her followed or you even talking to her. I just want a name and an address. Understood?"

Miroku nodded.

"When do you need the information by?" he asked. He hoped to the gods that it wouldn't be any time soon. Doing that kind of research in a small amount of time was going to be impossible. Inuyasha's smirk grew wider at Miroku's question.

"It doesn't really matter when you get it to me. But the faster you do it, the faster you get paid," he said. Miroku instantly perked up when Inuyasha said the word "paid."

"Well then, I guess I should get down to work then, huh?" He turned around and headed out the door. He heard Inuyasha let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him. While he was standing next to the elevator waiting for it to arrive, Miroku reran the strange conversation through his mind again. Why was one of the most powerful men in Japan trying to locate a teenage girl? If the man wanted some company at night he didn't need to hire a private detective to find someone. Something else was puzzling him, too. It was probably just his imagination but it looked there had been something hiding on the top of Inuyasha's head, buried under the mountain of hair. Shrugging it off, Miroku stepped into the elevator when the doors opened with a sharp _ping!_

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

Wow, that took a while. Sorry about the lack of update but with story I was suffering from a major bout of writer's block. It was so bad that I could hardly even stay awake long enough to type this entire thing up. Oh well, on to the next chapter of one of my other stories. Do you like the new format? I'll admit it hasn't changed much but I personally think that it looks a lot better now.

Thank you to Princess Sapphire, NightRain, Starry, SailorDarklight, val13361, and Kagome-Inuyasha for their reviews. More reviews means a happier author and a happier author means more chapters sooner. At least I think so anyway.

To **Princess Sapphire-** Now if I told you that it could ruin the story but thanks for the review.

To **NightRain-** Yes, it was 'I can do that'. My bad!

To **Starry-** The answer to your question is…_YES!_ I wouldn't have it any other way!

Thanks again to all those who reviewed, new and old.


End file.
